Night of the Wolf
by Princess Vulpix37
Summary: Kite met a powerful Long Arm named Midnight and joined her as an ally. If you are a fan of .hack, read and review it.


Night of the Wolf 

At Δ town, Kite was very busy shopping for goods. While Kite was at the Weapon Shop, he saw a player with a neat looking spear, and had long, black hair, and wearing an elegant blue dress and a blue jacket, and she had a dark-blue tail that look like a foxtail. Kite thought that the Long Arm was really Helba, but it's not. So he had to go towards the fox tailed player at the Magic Shop. "Uhhh… excuse me, miss…" Kite said. The black-haired player looked at the Twin Blade. "Yes." She said in a soft tone of her voice. "My name is Kite. Please to meet you, miss." Said Kite. "You don't have to call me 'miss.' My name is Midnight." Said the Long Arm. "Nice to meet you." Said Kite. "Nice to meet you, too." Said Midnight. Then she went to the Chaos Gate. Kite followed her. " Where are you going, Midnight?" He asked. "I'm going to Θ server. I'll come with you when I'm ready. Take care, little boy." Said Midnight as she went to the Θ server.

Meanwhile at Θ town, Kite did the same as he did in Δ town. After he got through shopping, he went to the Recorder and saved his game. Just then, Kite went to the Chaos Gate. Just before the Twin Blade gets there, Midnight shows up and got behind Kite, and then she got her arms wrapped around him as she was hugging him. "Guess who?" She said. That really surprised Kite. The Twin Blade yelped when he saw Midnight. So he tries to get away from her and he tripped and fell on the ground. Midnight came closer to Kite. "Are you okay, little boy?" She asked, as she lifted Kite from the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Kite. "Don't ever do this to me again, okay?" "I'm sorry, little boy. I didn't mean to." Said Midnight. "Are you ready?" "Yeah, I am." Said Kite. "Where to?" "I'm ready." Said the familiar voice.

A familiar Heavy Blade just logged in. It was BlackRose. "BlackRose. I'm glad you're here." Said Kite. "But why did you say that you're ready?" "I've got an email from a player named Midnight." Said BlackRose. Midnight was surprised that BlackRose knew her name. "Looks like we have a newcomer, Kite." Said BlackRose. "My name is Midnight." Said Midnight. BlackRose didn't know that the Long Arm is the one that sent her an email. "Then you must be the one that I got that email from." She said. "What level are you?" Kite asked Midnight. "I'm level 84." Said Midnight. "Wow. You must be strong." Said BlackRose. "So… where are we going?" Asked Kite. "We're going to Θ: Beautiful, Someone's, Melody." Said Midnight. "Okay, let's go!" Said Kite and BlackRose.

So Kite, BlackRose, and Midnight went to Θ: Beautiful, Someone's, Melody. It was a cold, chilly and snowy night. "Sure feels chilly huh, Kite?" Asked BlackRose. "Yeah." Said Kite. "We better get going, little boy." Said Midnight. So on, the trio walked and walked searching for a battle. Soon, Kite got tired, so Midnight will have to carry him on her back.

Finally, Kite and his friends have found a really powerful enemy, the Star Viking. "This one is very strong. So be careful, little boy." Said Midnight. Kite and BlackRose heard what Midnight told them. Kite ran towards the Star Viking and uses Swirling Dark attack on it, but it has no effect on it. The monster strikes the Twin Blade, and Kite has half of his health left. "It's my turn now!" Said BlackRose. So she used Gan Smash on the Star Viking, but it counters the attack and struck the Heavy Blade, causes serious damage on her. Now BlackRose has half of her health left. "It's no use, Kite. It's too strong… ugh!" She told Kite. "Looks like we're not ready at all…" Said Kite.

Just then, Kite and BlackRose heard an intimidating howling sound. "What in the world was that?" BlackRose asked Kite when she heard that howl. "I don't know what that is. Sure doesn't sounds very good." Said Kite. Kite and BlackRose spotted a full moon and kept hearing wolf howling sounds. "Yeah, it's not good at all!' Yelped BlackRose. Just then, the duo heard a familiar voice. "Don't be afraid, little boy." Said the familiar voice. "That voice, it sounds familiar!" Said Kite. "It must be…" Then Kite spotted a dark blue werewolf wearing the same robe as Midnight was wearing, and had long, black hair, and had a familiar spear. "Midnight!" Said Kite and BlackRose.

Midnight came towards the Twin Blade. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said Kite. "Me, too." Said BlackRose. "It's too powerful for you?" Asked Midnight. "Yeah." Said Kite. "Let me handle this." Said Midnight. She came towards the Star Viking as it backs away from her. Just before the monster attacked the werewolf, Midnight nimbly dodged the attack. After the Long Arm dodged it, she countered the Star Viking. Then Midnight rapidly stabbing the monster, dealing a lot of damage on it. Now, the Star Viking is badly injured. Midnight uses Phal Repth on Kite and BlackRose. "Now it's chance to defeat it." She told them. "Alright! Thanks, Midnight." Said Kite. "Yeah! Now's our chance!" Said BlackRose. So he and BlackRose got back up and fully healed. The duo charged at the injured Star Viking. Kite uses Red Flame on it while BlackRose uses Kannon attack on it. Finally, they defeated the monster. "We've finally won." Kite sighed. "Let's go back to town."

Back at Θ town, Kite and BlackRose were glad they defeated the Star Viking at Θ: Beautiful, Someone's, Melody with the help of Midnight. "How did you become a werewolf, Midnight?" Asked Kite. "I always did that in nighttime in the game." Said Midnight. "So that's how you named your character. But why?" Asked BlackRose. "In the real world, I've been seeing the stars and the moon in the night sky. That's how I decided to name my character Midnight." Said Midnight. "Well… I'd better go now. So I have to log out and go to bed. Good night, little boy." Midnight walked away from Kite and BlackRose.

Just then, Helba logged in and spotted Midnight walking towards the Chaos Gate. "Greetings, newcomer." She said to the Long Arm. "I have to go to bed." Said Midnight as she walked past the hacker. The Long Arm logged out and Helba walked towards Kite and BlackRose. "That Long Arm looked like me. What's her name?" She asked. "Her name is Midnight." Said Kite. "She helped us become stronger." Said BlackRose. "I'm impressed. I see she's level 84." Said Helba. "How did you know?" Asked Kite. "I'm always known everything, because I'm wise." Said Helba. "Then I guess Midnight is not as strong as you, huh?" Asked BlackRose. "Of course. I'm only level 99." Said Helba. "I've got to go now. 'Til then, little boy." The hacker logged out. "That reminds me. I have to go. Good night." Said BlackRose. Then she logged out.

Kite looked up at the moon. 'Thank you, Midnight. I will never forget that day that we've met." He said. This is the day that he will never forget the day when he first met an elegant Long Arm, Midnight.


End file.
